The Perks of Being a Good Dancer
by Rosalie1.0
Summary: Things get interesting between Gilbert and Roderich when Gilbert gets the brilliant idea to rent a stripper pole and surprise the Austrian. Crap summary. To the songs Blame It On the Alcohol and Porn Star Dancin! :D


***~*Hello again!~ This was a short little ficlette done especially for Raven because I wuvs her and stuff xDD Yeah. :3 Anyways, warnings and such now. Contains what can only be described as Porn Star Dancing ( ;D ), vulger songs, mentions of sex, a ton of sexual themes, no actual smut but hot grinding between our favorite Prussian and Austrian ( Teehee!~ ). I don't own Hetalia, hence why I make the characters do naughty things together in fanfiction instead of the actual show ( DARN ) and I do not own the two songs used in the fic(Porn Star Dancing and Blame It(On The Alcohol))... Well... that's all... Enjoy~*~***

* * *

The first thing that Roderich noticed when he woke up from his pleasing sleep was the boom of the bass. It was loud, obnoxious, and thumped right next to his ear. The next thing was the vulgar, offensive lyrics that went along with the bass.

_"Ay she say she usually don't_

_But I know that she front_

_Cause shawty know what she want_

_But she don't wanna seem like she easy_

_I ain't saying what you wont do_

_But you know we probably gonna do_

_What you been feeninn deep inside_

_Don't lie now."_

The words made him confused. As the song continued, he felt a deep blush spread across his cheeks. The words were filthy in Roderich's opinion. He would never choose to listen to something this disgusting. Roderich sat up from his comfy pillow. At least he was still in his room. Three things were different, though.

The bedside table lamp was on.

A boombox was blaring the nasty music sat beside the lamp...

And there was a pole.

The pole was a few feet away from the foot of the bed. How it got in there, Roderich would never know. It looked pretty sturdy. Sterling silver. Propped up against the doorway was one white haired and red eyed Prussian with a cocky smirk on his face and nothing else bar a pair of spangly gold spandex "shorts" that could be barely describes as such. The sight sent a slight tingle through Roderich's spine, which was drowned out by a feeling of self consciousness.

He pushed his glasses up on his nose from where they had fallen slightly askew in his sleep as he cleared his throat. "Good morning, Gilbert." As always, Roderich showed a calm and collected exterior, the only indication he was the slightest bit uncomfortable being the light blush that spread across his pale cheeks. Roderich found it hard to concentrate with that blasted noise that could hardly compare to true music. "Guten morgen, Roderich~" The words were slurred as Gilbert sauntered over to the pole and twirled around it teasingly. He was very obviously drunk.

_"Oh see_

_She spilled some drank on me_

_And now I'm knowing she's tipsy_

_She put her body on me_

_And she keep staring me right in my eyes_

_No telling what I'm gonna do_

_Baby I would rather show you_

_What you been missing in your life when I get inside."_

Roderich cleared his throat once more, averting his eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked smoothly. This seemed to only make Gilbert grin more as he twirled around the pole once more, catching the beat of the song. The gold "shorts" glinted in the soft light. Roderich couldn't help but notice how they clung in all the right places... blushing furiously, he caught himself in the middle of his thoughts and stopped them immediately. "Dancing~ Don't you think the awesome me is a good dancer, meine liebe?"

To demonstrate, Gilbert brought his body closer to the pole, chest pressing against it lightly as he slid down to the floor, one hand trailing sensually down after. The actions drew Roderich's violet eyes back to those impossibly tight shorts, his legs spread wide in order to keep himself upright, the material stretching deliciously over his vital regions. It was so dirty. Yet, some part of Roderich didn't care at this point. He could see what Gilbert was getting at, and although it was completely against his morale, Roderich found himself giving in with every passing second. The song changed, though Roderich hardly noticed as Gilbert's body continued to move against, with, and around the pole.

_"Kylie won't kiss my friend Cassandra_

_Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend Miranda_

_Doesn't anybody live at all?_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed_

_Got her number from the bathroom stall_

_Brandy just got way too much baggage _

_And that shit just gets old_

_ But I got a girl who can put on a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go..." _

Gilbert was all hands, legs, chest, and nether regions as he twisted and turned on the pole; sometimes swinging his legs up above his head and hooking them around the pole, putting himself on display for Roderich. As Roderich watched, helpless against whatever spell Gilbert had cast on him, he began to grow more and more restless, wanting no less than to rip the only article of clothing Gilbert had on his person off and shag the albino thoroughly; the chances of that happening slim to none(because, we all know Gilbert would never bottom to anyone, no matter how drunk he may appear to be).

_"She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's porn star dancin' _

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_

_Porn star dancin' _

_Your body's lightin' up the room_

_I want a naughty girl like you_

_There's nothing harder to do"_

By the time the song was finished, both of the men were panting, Gilbert because of obvious reasons and Roderich because that was probably the hottest, dirtiest thing he'd ever seen in his whole life... and he enjoyed every second of it. Gilbert climbed onto the bed quickly, pushing Roderich down in order to kiss him thoroughly, brown hair threading through thin, pale fingers. A strangled noise came from the back of the brunette's throat as he kissed back sloppily, trying to keep up with Gilbert's fast pace. There was rough grinding through the sheets of Roderich's bed til he made a slight argument about mussing them up to the point of no return, in which Gilbert replied by throwing them away and quickly stripping the other of his night shirt, placing hot, open mouthed kisses down Roderich's chest. Roderich bucked wantonly up against Gilbert, trying his best to obtain the desired friction, all thoughts of self control out the window.

As Gilbert sucked on a pale pink nipple, noting the scrumptious reaction from Roderich, the albino mused aloud to himself, "remind me to rent a stripper pole more often..." Roderich let out an almost displeased groan. "I thought you were drunk..." To this, Gilbert sat up and grinned down at the Austrian. "Only a little buzzed, specs." The pet name brought a completely displeased groan from Roderich. "I should have known..." All signs of discontent vanished when Gilbert resumed kissing down his chest. "Hey... Rod..." Gilbert mumbled against the other's chest, trailing his fingers down his sides lightly. Roderich only grunted in response, arching into all of Gilbert's touches. "Do you have about $500 lying around anywhere?" Roderich looked up at Gilbert in shock, "Was?! Warum?!"***** Gilbert only grinned. "...The pole?" Gilbert laughed to himself quietly and Roderich took that as a yes.

"It's a good thing you are such a good dancer, then..."

_**Fin**_

***What?! Why?!**


End file.
